October 2013 Lists
These are the October 2013 Forbidden and Limited Lists for the TCG in effect since October 11, 2013. Full Lists Forbidden ; Monster Cards * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Burner, Dragon Ruler of Sparks * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Cyber Jar * Cyber-Stein * Dark Magician of Chaos * Dark Strike Fighter * Destiny HERO - Disk Commander * Elemental HERO Stratos * Fiber Jar * Fishborg Blaster * Glow-Up Bulb * Goyo Guardian * Lightning, Dragon Ruler of Drafts * Magical Scientist * Magician of Faith * Makyura the Destructor * Mind Master * Number 16: Shock Master * Reactan, Dragon Ruler of Pebbles * Rescue Cat * Sangan * Sinister Serpent * Stream, Dragon Ruler of Droplets * Substitoad * Thousand-Eyes Restrict * Tribe-Infecting Virus * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Victory Dragon * Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity * Witch of the Black Forest * Yata-Garasu ; Spell Cards * Brain Control * Butterfly Dagger - Elma * Card Destruction * Card of Safe Return * Change of Heart * Cold Wave * Confiscation * Delinquent Duo * Dimension Fusion * Future Fusion * Gateway of the Six * Giant Trunade * Graceful Charity * Harpie's Feather Duster * Heavy Storm * Last Will * Mass Driver * Metamorphosis * Mirage of Nightmare * Monster Reborn * Painful Choice * Pot of Avarice * Pot of Greed * Premature Burial * Raigeki * Snatch Steal * Spellbook of Judgment * Super Rejuvenation * Temple of the Kings * The Forceful Sentry ;Trap Cards * Crush Card Virus * Exchange of the Spirit * Imperial Order * Last Turn * Ring of Destruction * Royal Oppression * Solemn Judgment * Time Seal * Ultimate Offering Limited ; Monster Cards * Atlantean Dragoons * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind * Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Spirit * Chaos Sorcerer * Constellar Ptolemy M7 * Dark Armed Dragon * Dandylion * Deep Sea Diva * Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier * Evigishki Gustkraken * Evigishki Mind Augus * Exodia the Forbidden One * Formula Synchron * Genex Ally Birdman * Gladiator Beast Bestiari * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Honest * Inzektor Dragonfly * Inzektor Hornet * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En * Lonefire Blossom * Morphing Jar * Necroface * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Night Assailant * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Rescue Rabbit * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Leg of the Forbidden One * T.G. Hyper Librarian * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Wind-Up Magician ; Spell Cards * Allure of Darkness * Book of Moon * Burial from a Different Dimension * Charge of the Light Brigade * Dark Hole * Dimensional Fissure * Foolish Burial * Gold Sarcophagus * Infernity Launcher * Limiter Removal * Mind Control * Monster Gate * One Day of Peace * One for One * Primal Seed * Reinforcement of the Army * Royal Tribute ; Trap Cards * Bottomless Trap Hole * Ceasefire * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Eradicator Epidemic Virus * Macro Cosmos * Magical Explosion * Sixth Sense * Solemn Warning * Soul Drain * The Transmigration Prophecy * Torrential Tribute * Wall of Revealing Light Semi-Limited ; Monster Cards * Archlord Kristya * Card Trooper * Debris Dragon * Mezuki * Plaguespreader Zombie * Reborn Tengu * Summoner Monk * T.G. Striker * Tour Guide from the Underworld * Tragoedia ; Spell Cards * Advanced Ritual Art * Chain Strike * Fire Formation - Tenki * Magical Stone Excavation * Reasoning ; Trap Cards * Dimensional Prison * Mirror Force * Ojama Trio Unlimited There are no Unlimited cards for October 2013. Changes Notes References Category:Forbidden and Limited Lists